Alpoko: Rise and Fall of an Empire
by TheCobaltKiller
Summary: King Corobo, a fourteen year old monarch, has met his match in a campaign against the UMAs. Are even Princess Apricot's attempts to comfort him not enough? Will this be the end of Alpoko as they know it? Or can the king's superior tactics take the win, the land and the girl?
1. Chapter One: Bells

The fourteen year old king awoke to the tolls of the castle's bells. They rang out once. Twice. And then a third time. This meant only one thing and King Corobo knew very well what to do. He rose from his bed and proceeded to his garderobe. He took of his white night garments and replaced them with under garments of the same colour. He pulled out his red jacket and put that on top and then slipped into his green trousers. Finally, he put on his matching brown gloves and boots and threw a blue scarf around his neck. As he walked out the door, he took his sword, still sheathed, off a hook and strapped it to his belt. However, he didn't make it very far before turning around and returning to get his crown, which he had left on his desk. He placed it on his head and left the room once more.

Corobo stopped dead in his tracks, halfway down the corridor. To his right stood Princess Apricot, who was watching from the doorway of her bedroom. She stood silently, her right fist clenched around the white ribbon around her neck. For a few short moments, their eyes were locked on to the other's as they both knew that tonight was another night that could claim Corobo's life. Apricot's azure eyes were heaven through his sapphire eyes and it was moments like this when Corobo knew that he really loved her. He stepped up close and gently caressed her cheek, before pressing his lips up against hers.

Echoes bounded off the walls of the corridor as the young king ran towards, and then down, the stairs. Once he had reached the castle's lobby, he bolted to the front doors and smashed into them. The grand double doors flung open and Corobo made haste to the northern watchtower, under which he saw a gathering of soldiers, who were awaiting commands by the gates. After he had parted the sea of soldiers, he climbed the stairs to address the watchman.

"Well, soldier?" Corobo didn't even try to sound interested in yet another attack.

"A few dozen Onii on the horizon, sir. They'll be here in a matter of minutes, now. But we'll stand by you through the wind and rain," the soldier on watch duty saluted his king and then drew his sword for emphasis.

"I admire your bravery at this dark hour."

"That, sir, it is."

"Send forth the cavalry and rain arrows on them. Then deploy foot soldiers for support. And, as ever, keep watch and guard over the walls. Our kingdom must remain safe."

It was as if the Earth itself shook when the king slammed the castle's front door shut, having returned. He rushed up to his room, threw down his sword and lay on his bed, his head buried in his arms. With slow steps, Apricot entered and pulled up the chair from Corobo's desk, in order to sit down next to him.

She slowly rubbed her hand up and down his back, "What's wrong?" She was greatly confused when she asked this question.

"This can't go on..." Tears ran down his cheeks, "We may have one but many are dead and soon I'm going to have to go out with them again, or they'll lose faith."

The princess had no words of comfort for the poor boy and so just laid her head on his back and continued to slowly caress him, in hope of calming him.


	2. Chapter Two: The Edge

The young boy, bestowed with such power, saw now the terrible fate which he had ensured himself. He sat up and placed his hand on Apricot's. They remained silent for many moments longer as Corobo reflected on what a wise man had once told him:

_With such a crown, you, dear boy, shall gain the power of persuasion and authority and shall take charge of your own kingdom. Your empire shall grow ever stronger and will expand across many lands. But remember now; 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely'._

_You may be the strongest in the land, but when the reality comes and you uncover your true fate, then, and only then, will you truly understand the dilemma of power._

"What is the point?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is the point of my existence? Why am I the king?"

"Corobo, I..."

The king threw his head back on to his pillow and reeled Apricot in. He put his left arm around her, closed his eyes and then just lay still, waiting for it all to go away. But, deep down in his heart, he knew it would never.

The next day, Corobo gathered a group of soldiers in the courtyard. He ordered them to go on patrol to the Resurrection Beach, and scout for revived soldiers. Very few men made it out alive; only three soldiers who would need to take a leave with the rest of the injured soldiers.

King Corobo swung his sword in circles as he paced the length of the beach up and down and then back again. Tears streamed out of his eyes as his pace began to quicken and his lengths began to shorten, until he finally broke down and fell to the ground. No matter how hard he hit the ground, the feelings and realities of the situation wouldn't go away.

Eventually, he stood up and began to viciously hit a nearby tree with his sword. In his outbreak of rage and anger, he continuously hacked away at the bark of the tree until his arm ached so much that he dropped his sword and collapsed with exhaustion.

Two hours of worry and desperate searching had gone by, before Apricot, to her relief, found Corobo again. She hurriedly called over some guards to help her carry the unconscious young king back to his room. She soaked a rag in warm water from a healing spring and gently placed it on his head.

To her horror, however, when she returned an hour later, Corobo was nowhere to be seen. The rag she had brought him was on the bed, surrounded by a rather small wet patch, suggesting he hadn't been gone too long. She ran out into the corridor and bolted down the red and gold carpet. She ignored the concerned guards as she burst out the castle and tried to track down young king Corobo, as she feared for the worst.

She searched far and wide but could not find a single trace of him anywhere within reason, and realised she would have to venture further outside of the central kingdom. She decided to head South-East to Resurrection Beach and then South from there. She knew he liked to retreat to coastal areas and that he would be desperately searching for any survivors of death.

Meanwhile, Corobo was depressed and overrun by sadness as he dragged his feat along the ground and up the steady hill to the seaside cliffs. He continued to advance towards the glittering sea, beyond the cliff. He threw down his sword and slowly proceeded to the brim of the cliff. He stood tall and spread his arms out, like a crucifix. He truly was on the edge.


	3. Chapter Three: Broken

Corobo leant forward and let gravity reel in his torso, and he began to fall. His feet had barely left the cliff when he suddenly stopped. The dangling king was then dragged up and over the cliff's edge. Much to his surprise, when he had recovered and rolled over, the people above him were Apricot and two soldiers. He pushed up and off the grass and slowly walked over to Apricot.

At first, he didn't say anything. He just pulled her towards himself and held her in his arms. But then he whispered an apology in her ear, took her hand and led her back to the castle, picking up his sword on the way. Their journey to the castle was soon interrupted by the enemy's next offensive and Corobo ran up to see what had happened.

More and more soldiers were gathering by the northern gates, who had been alerted by the bells tolls. Their king ascended the stairway of the watchtower and looked out across the battlefield. He gasped at what he saw; an army of thousands, tens of thousands. The day had come; the last stand. He ordered some soldiers to gather all the citizens of Alpoko, so that he could give a speech. They rounded everyone up beneath the watchtower, and they watched and listened as their king gave began to speak.

"People of Alpoko," he began. "In the last two weeks, I have seen the most amazing thing. The strength and bravery of the men who fought this campaign, the support and hope of the families left behind and the love and friendship flowing through all of us; a real community, commoners and royalty alike," he inhaled, pausing in his speech and preparing for his explanation of forthcoming events. "Now, however, comes the last stand. The enemy has sent forth an army so large in numbers even the Gods can't comprehend it. All the men of this kingdom must fight with me; soldiers and farmers, footmen and cavalry. We have already gone down in history, and today," he paused, and then drew his sword and flung his arms up above his head, "we do it again!" The gathering of citizens cheered and mimicked his actions before he continued. "Men gather and prepare here, at the northern gate. Take your women and children home. This is the final frontier."

King Corobo's people did exactly as he asked and men of all ages gathered, suited up in blue uniform topped by gold armour. Their weapons consisted of swords and spears, accompanied by the cavalry and archers as support, and a rare few had to use pitchforks as weapons. A young boy of no more than twelve years of age stood near the back. Unfortunately for him, he was classed as old enough to fight.

Corobo, feeling sorry for the poor boy, addressed him, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Y-y-yes sir," replied the boy. His words were quiet and didn't speak truth.

Corobo put his hand on the boy's shoulder and knelt down to look him in the eyes. He smiled and said, "When I was your age, I had been king for six years and had been fighting all that time, to expand this empire. That was two years ago and even now I feel fear when I encounter enemies, no matter the type or number. But, if you don't want to fight, you don't have to."

With newfound determination, the boy saluted his king. Then he replied, confident and ready, "No, sir! I will stand by your side always!"

Corobo stood up, smiled at the boy and then ruffled his hair. Then he turned and left. He went to hold a meeting for the squad leaders. He sought out each and every one of them through the crowd and ordered them to gather atop the watchtower. Once he had spoken to each of them and spread word of the meeting, he climbed the tower to commence the meeting.

"Squad leaders, listen well. Throughout this battle, we shall follow some basic strategies and tactics. First, we will fire our archers and catapults. Be sure that the carpenters prepare the catapults immediately," he instructed. "Then we shall charge with are cavalry, followed by our footmen. We will storm their ensemble of all their forces with our ensemble of all our forces. This is the end. Make it count. Good luck."

And with that, the king spun round and descended the tower. To battle, he thought as the first attacks began. A rain of arrows blanketed the opposing forces, taking out multiple frontline assets and breaking their first shield. When the carpenters were done preparing them, the catapults fired large rocks, which broke holes in the enemy's defences. And then, the cavalry made their first charge.

Corobo took a deep breath and, with his people, charged in the second wave. The cavalry split, one third charging whilst the over two flanked. And then, the second wave, the wave of footmen, hit the frontline. The king and his people fought well, pushing back the enemy and killing who they could. Corobo fought best, hacking, slashing and stabbing his way through countless enemy defences. It was as if it was second nature to him. And that was the part of him that he hated most. The part of him whose battle instinct was simple; to kill them all.

Blood splattered all over the king's white under garment as the enemy's scythe pierced his abdomen. The realisation came fast. He was going to die. He fell to the ground. A tear rolled down his cheek, but he bore a smile. He was free. He would miss Apricot and Kokomo and Verde and everyone.

The fighting seized as the reality settled in everyone's hearts. The king was dead. The enemies had one and Alpoko was without a king. Without hope. The soldiers of Alpoko were to follow the king's orders; should the king be slain, they must all retreat. And so they did.

Word spread soon of the king's death. Upon hearing of such a tragic incident, Princess Apricot ran away from the castle. For hours on end, she waited at Resurrection Beach, but to no avail. Deeply depressed and saddened, she slowly dragged her feet along the ground to the cliffs, where Corobo often resided. And then threw herself off of them, to be with him at last.

The slaughter house known as the battlefield on which they had fought was covered in dead corpses, one of which shall never be forgotten. A small boy from a rural village hopelessly wandered across, trying to get home. He was jumping over corpses when, all of a sudden, he saw something shiny in the middle of the battlefield.

He ran over towards it, hopping over the many fallen men who had fought there only a few days prior. He inspected it and found it to be a crown, next to the body of King Corobo, who was a complete stranger to him. He bent over to pick it up when someone stopped him from behind. A fourteen year old boy dressed like a king with sapphire eyes and light brown hair was what he saw. The boy, not knowing who the corpse or the boy in front of him were, was unsure of who he was talking to, but found an uncanny resemblance between the two anyway.

"With such a crown, you, dear boy, shall gain the power of persuasion and authority and shall take charge of your own kingdom. Your empire shall grow ever stronger and will expand across many lands. But remember now; 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely'. You may be the strongest in the land, but when the reality comes and you uncover your true fate, then, and only then, will you truly understand the dilemma of power."

The boy shrugged at the older boy's wise remarks and turned around to pick it up anyway. When he turned around, the boy he had been talking to had vanished, so he placed the crown on his head, adjusted it and then marched off.


End file.
